ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob and the Protectors
Jacob and the Protectors is the sequel to You Are Not Alone. It is written and illustrated by Juderonald. It will release between 2017 and 2018. Synopsis Mztyl has been defeated, and the world is free. Jacob creates a gang of heroes, known as The Protectors. But when the world is in danger once '''again', our heroes must secure freedom...'' Story Chapter 1: The Tent "Hurry up, you fool!" a voice boomed. "The Protectors will be here soon, and you'll be DEAD." "Yes, yes master." But then, at that moment, a sword stuck right through the door, and in burst Jacob, and at his feet, a golden orb. "LET'S GO!" the Orb screamed. Jacob then kicked the Orb right into the servant's face, and a small little creature came in, darting around the room, whispering things like 'Come out, come out, wherever you are!'. "He's not here," Hison begun, "he must've vanished the moment you stuck the sword through the door." he said to Jacob. But Jacob wasn't listening to this one bit, no, he just put his sword right up to the shaggy servant's face, and quietly, said "Where's Reckoel? And don't go on with the 'dunno' rubbish, you must know." "I er, dun--a tent. A tent in the middle of nowhere. Dunno where it is, so, erm, can I go now? I wante---" He didn't get the chance to finish. The Orb, already out of his face, levitated an iron bar sitting in the room, and dropped it over his head. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." the Orb chuckled. "S'pose so. But how are we going to find this one tent?" * "Stupid Protectors, always ruining my plans, just for this one potion. When they find the tent they'll be like 'What's brewing in that tent?'. So cliché, heroes always win. Always. Perhaps I should contact the Supreme Evil? No, no. That won't work. I'll just continue the potion." Reckoel muttered. He then begun whispering 'so cliché' to himself, whilst dabbling poison and soap and other ingredients that could kill humans quickly, or slowly but painfully... * "Conga, conga conga! These aren't even the proper lyrics! Conga, conga!" villagers shouted and screamed as the whole village was everybody excluding Jacob and the Orb running around. Jacob and the Orb were sitting in a tree house-like place, with chairs labelled 'Hison, Owni, Jacob' and one little pedestal with a cushion on it which had 'The Orb' on the pedestal. The Orb was lying on the Pedestal, (although it was a mainly floating orb with no face, so it was rather hard to see if it was sitting or lying. You may be wondering, how does it speak? Nobody knows. Probably not even it) and Jacob's chair was tilted towards the Orb, and they were engaged in a serious discussion. "Eggs." Jacob sighed. "This is all we've got. Eggs. Each time he escapes, he just leaves an egg. No fingerprints, nothing. Just a normal egg." "Pies." the Orb sighed. "That's what I don't have. Pies. Each birthday I have, I don't get a pie. No traces, nothing. No pies." Jacob stood up and left, locking the door behind him to leave the Orb to complain about pies. When he got down to the village, he saw Red and Orange Orbs. Like the Golden Orb and Purple Orb, but black. And wherever they went, fire spread. They were cackling and chanting 'DOWN WITH THE PROTECTORS! DOWN WITH THE TRAITOR ORB!'. Jacob rushed down to the village and managed to save many, but then he realised what he'd done. He had left the Golden Orb up in the treehouse! He went to rush up, but the steps were already burnt down and the tree was collapsing over the village's stone walls, almost, almost. BOOM. Gone. The treehouse with the Golden Orb inside was gone. He knew the Orb was in there, because he could hear familiar screaming, and he saw a golden figure inside, smashing down, windows of the treehouse broken when it hit the ground in a scatter like ants. If the Golden Orb was alive, it would either never be seen again, or it would be burnt in the fire. As much as Jacob wanted to sit there crying, he didn't, even though he had lost his best friend and the one who brought him to this alternate world, his sidekick, he didn't cry, no, he ran away from the treehouse's ruins, dodged the fires and got out of the village. Chapter 2: Red & Orange TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Juderonald Category:Jacob and the Protectors Category:Stories